


Helix

by MirrorMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: Will you accept that things won’t be the same?Will you believe when she speaks her true name?





	Helix

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you this poem came to me in a dream? 
> 
> Happy Pride month, everybody. I hope you all enjoy the read. ^^

~*~   
  
I would say people are experts on their own body,    
But we live in a world that ignores experts all the time.   
  
“The world is flat”, “global warming doesn’t exist”,    
But suddenly, when it comes to this, you want science on your side.   
  
Well, what if the truth isn’t found under a microscope   
In a strand of DNA longer than the hair she wants someday?   
  
What if it’s buried deeper than the voice she’s trying to pitch   
Simmering until it gushes like a geyser past her lips?   
  
If I said “that’s old magic”, you’d sputter and scoff   
Like you scoff at humanity landing on the moon.   
  
One day you’re a skeptic, the next you’re a man of faith   
You can’t seem to decide what flavor of doubt you want to speak.   
  
Science is drawing conclusions from observable evidence,   
And faith is placing your trust in things you don’t understand.   
  
Yet here you are at the crossroads, looking her in the eyes,   
And I wonder how much evidence, how much faith, would be enough.   
  
Will you accept that things won’t be the same?   
Will you believe when she speaks her true name?   
  
There’s magic at a crossroads, where one road becomes three.   
But then, I’m a witch; you shouldn’t listen to me.    
  
~*~


End file.
